Question: $k(x) = 6x + 100$ $k(-5)=$
Explanation: To find the value of $k({-5})$, we need to substitute ${x}={-5}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}k({x})&=6{x}+100\\\\ k({-5})&=6\cdot({-5})+100\\\\ &=-30+100\\\\ &=70\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $k(-5)=70$